La Piedra Sagrada
by Yelai
Summary: Todos y cada uno tomaron sus armas y salieron gritando, alzándolas en lo alto, algunas, con la bandera de su nación atada y ondeando." "¡Viva el Emperador! ¡Muerte a los traidores!"
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personaje de Fire Emblem Sacred Stones, no son de mí pertenencia. Los uso sin fines de lucro, sólo para diversión.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

Hace un mes, se encontraba encorvada, mirando las hermosas rojas rosas en los rosales del jardín trasero del castillo siendo acompañada por su hermano gemelo y a la vez mayor y ahora… Se hallaba encorvada, jadeando de cansancio en la desolada planicie siendo perseguida… Por su hermano gemelo.

¿Cuánto había corrido ya? Había perdido la cuenta, minutos e incluso horas.

Tratando de escapar, que los soldados no la encontraran y la llevaran ante el Rey. Ante Ephraim…

\- ¡Ahí está! – Escuchó gritar

\- ¡Esta vez no escapará!

Maldijo en voz baja su suerte, se alistó para seguir sin corriendo si no fuera por el dolor en la rodilla derecha lo que impidió su huída rápida. Fue alcanzada y aprendida por dos soldados, a los cuáles, los identificaba la armadura.

Soldado de Renais. Soldados… Persiguiendo a su Princesa.

\- ¡Suéltenme! – Gritó tratando de liberarse

\- El Emperador estará a gusto al saber que llevamos a su traidora – Rió uno de ellos

Su mirada azulina se dirigió al suelo, pensante y triste a la situación a la cual había llegado y de la cual trataba de escaparse.

El sonido de galopes pesados la sacó de sus pensamientos y no fue hasta que el caballo se detuvo frente a ella, cuando alzó la mirada. Sus pupilas no podían contraerse más al ver al caballero que la llevaría frente al mayor gobernante de Magvel… Seth.

\- Ustedes – Señaló a ambos guardias con voz autoritaria – Aléjense de ella, yo la llevaré con el Emperador

Eirika no podía más maldecir su suerte, su pena.

\- ¡No! – Se quejó uno de ellos altanero - ¡Nosotros la llevaremos con el Emperador!

Sin embargo, el otro guardia sólo fue testigo de cómo la lanza del Paladín, atravesó la armadura y pecho de su compañero. Soltó a la Princesa por inercia y se alejó a paso veloz de regreso al Castillo a recibir nuevas órdenes.

Eirika miraba con seriedad y brusquedad al caballero pelirojo delante de ella, mientras retrocedía para huir de nueva cuenta, aunque claro, era muy seguro que sería atrapada de nuevo.

El jinete bajó de su caballo para acercarse mostrando completa seriedad y frialdad mientras la joven seguía retrocediendo… Hasta que tropezó.

\- ¡¿Qué harás?! – Le gritó molesta recargándose en sus codos, sin dejar de fruncirle el ceño mostrándose valiente - ¡Me llevarás con Ephraim y sólo verás cómo soy encerrada! ¡¿Verdad?!

Se levantó finalmente enfrentando al hombre que le había salvado una vez y que por ello, él vivía con una herida que jamás sanaría, al hombre por el que alguna vez, sintió amor.

Más no creyó verse envuelta en un abrazo.

\- Me alegra verla a salvo

\- ¿Q-Qué? – Preguntó mostrando confusión - ¿No…me entregarás?

\- Yo le prometí al Rey que daría mi vida por la suya - Respondió con voz baja y reconfortante – Si debo traicionar al "Emperador" por estar a su lado, que así sea. No me importa, mientras usted esté bien

\- Seth…

La Princesa, después de un mes de sufrimiento, se vio el lujo de sonreír. Correspondió a su abrazo por unos segundos, dejando de que el silencio hiciera su trabajo de transmitir todo se sentir.

\- ¿Está lastimada? – Preguntó el caballero

\- Sólo me duele la rodilla – Respondió

\- Venga conmigo

Con completa confianza, subió al caballo blanco siendo acompañada por el caballero mientras se preguntaba a dónde la llevaría. Sabía que no la entregaría, por algo, se había deshecho de esos soldados.

Después de una larga cabalgata, casi en la frontera, en medio de la nada, se hallaba un fuerte bastante deteriorado y fue cuando Eirika comenzó a temer.

\- Tranquila, Princesa – Habló el caballero bajando y estirando su mano – No es lo que usted cree

La Princesa tomó su mano y bajó del caballo siendo ayudaba por el pelirojo, estrechó su mano aún sin soltar y sólo se dejó guiar dentro del fuerte. El olor a animales muertos pronto inundó sus fosas nasales sintiendo a la vez, mareos, el camino era demasiado largo y el olor más penetrante lo que casi lo hacía imposible seguir.

\- Sólo aguante un poco…

El transcurso a la salida que atravesaba el gran fuerte, en medio de la nada de la planicie, se encontraba uno más pequeño y habitable. Entró con las palabras de aliento que el hombre le ofrecía y se sorprendió de ver lo que parecía un campamento en su interior.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¡Princesa Eirika! ¡General Seth!

Las voces de detrás de ellos, sorprendieron a la Princesa que más que sorpresa, se vio alegrada.

\- ¡Franz!... ¡Kyle, Forde!

La alegría era tan grande, que no se resistió y abrazó a los tres jinetes. Dos de ellos, los sirvientes más leales del Rey, sus mejores amigos.

\- ¡Nos alegra ver que está a salvo! – Exclamó Franz a punto de llorar

\- ¡Y a mí me alegra verlos! – Respondió de igual forma – La última vez que los vi, fue hace un mes en el castillo, al lado de Ephraim

\- Sí, pero después de su orden de aprenderla – Explicó el jinete que parecía no conocer la seriedad – Nos revelamos

\- Obviamente, esto significó que también fuéramos declarados como traidores – Explicó el chico de cabello verde con la seriedad de siempre – El General Seth fue enviado a matarnos por órdenes del "Emperador", pero al contrario de eso, nos trajo a este fuerte

\- Desde entonces, he estado trabajando para Ephraim sólo para encontrarla – Siguió el caballero explicando - A estas alturas, sabe mi traición

\- Sabemos que el Rey Ephraim no está en lo correcto – Habló Franz – Y vamos a encontrar la forma de abrirle los ojos

Era cierto. El Ephraim que deseaba parar la guerra, salvar a su mejor amigo y servir a su gente como un buen Rey, se había ido. En su lugar, un "Emperador" que sólo deseaba que todos le obedecieran o simplemente los mataría, había aparecido de la noche a la mañana.

Y Eirika estaba para abrirle los ojos y recuperar al Ephraim que su pueblo estimaba.

\- Sí. Lo haremos entrar en razón…

* * *

\- ¡¿Seth me traicionó?!

El joven soldado que había logrado capturar a la Princesa y ahora se hallaba comunicando los hechos, comenzó a temblar de sólo pensar en las cosas que el Emperador le haría aunque claramente no era culpa suya. El Paladin no podía dejar de servirle a su Princesa aunque significase traicionar a su gobernante.

\- Si usted desea, puedo saber dónde se encuentra

Ephraim le miró desde abajo, apoyando su codo en el borde del trono y recargando su cabeza a su vez en su puño.

\- ¿Dices que tú, traerás a la traidora de mi hermana de vuelta?

\- ¡Sí! Sólo si usted lo desea…

El Emperador soltó una sonora carcajada sin nada de educación que hizo a todos estremecer.

\- No, te tengo mejores tareas…

Dejó de recargar su cabeza, chasqueó con la mano derecha y en segundos, un par de soldados de más alto rango, fuerza y lealtad, sujetaron al individuo por los brazos quien se hallaba de rodillas frente al Emperador.

\- ¿Q-Qué tiene para mí? – Preguntó intentando sonar optimista

\- Tu muerte. Llévenselo

Los soldados más fuertes asintieron, lo levantaron a la fuerza y comenzaron a jalarlo mientras éste se resistía.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor! - Gritaba con desesperación - ¡Prometo encontrarlo! ¡No lo haga! ¡Por favor!

Después de minutos, Ephraim esperó que los gritos cesaran y al escuchar el silencio, se vio satisfecho.

\- Es el tercero en tan sólo medio día. Es un récord, Emperador.

El joven de oscuro celeste cabello asintió con tranquilidad a su consejero, un hombre de tez blanca, cabello negro e iris rojos. Más alto que Ephraim, sin embargo, más delgado y sin experiencia en el campo de batalla. Un simple hombre de lectura.

\- Es un récord que pienso superar. La estupidez de esta gente es demasiado grande.

El hombre le dio completamente la razón ya que él, era el único que estaba conforme con las actitudes del joven.

\- Allistor

\- ¿Diga, mi señor?

\- Dormiré y para cuando despierte, quiero a mi hermana en una celda. ¿Entendiste?

\- Claramente

El joven se levantó del trono haciendo notar la gran y pesada armadura que poseía en la cual se notaban manchas de sangre como abolladuras y cortadas, caminó frente al hombre mientras arrastraba una larga capa rojiza aterciopelada.

Completamente contraria a su antiguo ropaje.

\- Dulces sueños, Emperador.

Ephraim lo ignoró debido a sus recientes malas costumbres y modales y siguió su camino a la salida de la habitación para llegar a su destino, su recámara.

Una vez que su presencia fue nula, el hombre de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo baja, habló a todos los soldados de la habitación.

\- ¡El Emperador ha dado una orden! ¡Traigan a la Princesa!

Todos y cada uno tomaron sus armas y salieron gritando, alzándolas en lo alto, algunas, con la bandera de su nación atada y ondeando.

\- ¡Viva el Emperador! ¡Muerte a los traidores!

\- Exacto… Muerte a los traidores.

* * *

 _¿Esto merece continuación?_

 _¡Opinen y nos veremos en el próximo episodio!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem Sacred Stones no son de mi pertenencia.** _

* * *

\- Hemos buscado por todo Renais, parecen haberse esfumado.

Allistor meditó por segundos los hechos que los soldados del Emperador aclamaban. No hubo rastro de la huida de Seth y Eirika, según declararon, buscaron por todos los pueblos y fuertes abandonados, pero no hubo nada.

Debía encontrarlo antes de que Ephraim despertara.

Entonces encontró más tiempo del necesario.

Caminó directo a la habitación del Emperador, con un frasco de brebaje rojizo en su interior. Con sigilo y astucia entró al enorme cuarto.

Se acercó a la enorme cama donde el Emperador yacía descansando, con un rostro molesto, agitado e incomodo.

Allistor sabía que, si Ephraim despertaba de este último sueño, despertaría del hechizo que impuso sobre él en su primer día en su cargo. No podía usar armas, sólo usaba los libros a su favor, y en uno, encontró el que podía cumplir su sueño.

Destapó el frasco y vertió un poco de ello sobre su palma derecha, el sonido del corcho hizo abrir de manera repentina, los ojos del Emperador, quien se incorporó asustado y confundido.

\- Tú eres… ¿Allistor? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?! ¡Guardias!

Antes de que pudiese gritar más fuerte, el brebaje se convirtió en un polvo fino que Allistor no dudo en soplar hacia el rostro del Emperador. Sin segundos de espera, éste hizo efecto, induciendo a Ephraim a un sueño, tal vez eterno.

Se desplomó sobre su cama, haciendo suspirar a Allistor de alivio.

\- ¡Lord Allistor!

Le llamaban.

Salió de la habitación, con calma y tranquilidad. El soldado le dio el encuentro, al parecer, satisfecho de algo.

\- ¡Hemos encontrado a la Princesa! Unos campesinos los vieron entrar en un fuerte casi a la frontera de Renais con Grado.

\- Creí que habían buscado en todo el país - Allistor gruñó

\- A-Así fue – El soldado explicó – Pero al parecer, se escondieron en un fuerte donde las plagas es el mínimo problema.

\- ¿Y ya fueron tras ellos?

\- Sí, en cuanto supimos, mandamos a un contingente de los mejores generales. Estarán aquí al amanecer.

\- Bien. ¿Qué hay del resto de naciones?

El soldado le siguió en cuanto comenzó a andar.

\- Frelia se mantiene bajo un escudo de soldados, protegiendo su frontera con Renais, Carcino rompió alianzas con Frelia y ahora las tiene con Renais, Grado sigue sin emitir alguna objeción, no hay gobernante, el rey de Jehanna pensó en las negociaciones, Y la Reina de Rausten sigue desaparecida, por lo que mañana tomaremos la capital.

Allistor sonrió.

\- Perfecto… Ahora déjame solo, necesito estudiar algunas cosas.

\- ¡Sí!

El soldado le hizo un ademán con la cabeza y se retiró sin pereza. Allistor sabía que pronto su sueño se vería realidad.

No sólo conquistaría Magvell, reconstruiría las 5 piedras y, si sus estudios eran ciertos, podría encontrar más tierras.

Incluso conquistarles…

Sí… Su sueño se cumpliría.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Como era su rutina, se acercó al caballero pelirojo, quien se hallaba serio y pensante. La gente del lugar se alejó para darles el espacio que requerían. Se quedaron solos._

 _\- Seth, ¿Tienes un momento? – Le llamó - ¿Puedes ayudarme con mi entrenamiento ahora?_

 _\- Princesa Eirika – Seth le miró sin apaciguar su seriedad – Antes, debo decirle una cosa_

 _\- ¿Sí?_

 _Eirika tragó nerviosa, sin imaginarse las siguientes palabras, soñando con unas que tal vez no eran._

 _\- Perdone mi descaro… Princesa, sólo soy un súbdito más, pero últimamente hemos estado muy unidos. – Comenzó – Un miembro de la familia real no debería estar tan cerca de sus súbditos._

 _\- Oh… Pero si… Yo sólo me preocupaba por tus heridas… Sólo_

 _Le picó un sentimiento de confusión, ocultando uno de decepción y rechazó que no encontró inmediatamente._

 _\- Es cierto. La herida que me hicieron el día que escapamos de Renais… todavía no se ha curado. Es posible que me duela hasta el fin de mis días. Sin embargo, sería un error creer que me debe algo por esta herida. Sólo he cumplido con mi deber._

 _\- Pero has sufrido por mí._

 _\- Lady Eirika, es la princesa de Renais. La sangre real no debe nada a sus súbditos. ¿Cómo podría fomentar su lealtad si tiene trato de preferencia con alguno?_

 _-…_

 _Tragó, comprendiendo la profundidad de sus palabras._

 _\- Ese tipo de relación puede suponerle un obstáculo a la hora de gobernar – Declaró con voz profunda – La victoria requiere sacrificios. Si no es capaz de ver morir a los suyos, es posible que no pueda gobernar._

 _-… Entiendo, Seth… Tienes razón – Tomó aire y lo retuvo en sus pulmones por varios segundos – He olvidado mi posición y deber. Perdóname._

 _-…_

 _Ahora Seth calló, pensando en un arrepentimiento tal vez._

 _\- Aquella tarde… Nos escapábamos de los soldados de Grado. Me abrazaste y me defendiste de las armas enemigas... Quizá… Creo que sentí algo más por ti ese día. Pero… Eso no es propio de una Princesa de Renais – Se llevó una mano al pecho, controlando su respiración – Soy princesa y tú eres un caballero a mis órdenes. Si no entiendo esto, la reconstrucción de nuestro reino podría correr peligro._

 _Seth soltó el aire que retuvo ante las palabras de su princesa, dispuesto a concluir la conversación por más que lo odiase._

 _\- Gracias por su comprensión, princesa. Si me disculpa…_

 _Seth hizo una reverencia, girándose dispuesto a seguir con su camino, sin dar otro paso más._

 _-…_

 _Eirika se envolvió entre sus propios brazos, intentando comprender qué había sido esa conversación, o más aún, ese sentimiento de rechazo._

 _\- Princesa Eirika - Seth se giró nuevamente hacia ella, con decisión y valentía – Si me permite añadir una cosa…_

 _\- Seth…_

 _\- Aquella noche, sentí lo mismo que usted. Cuando la protegí en brazos y apreté contra mi pecho… Esa fue la única noche de mi vida en la que olvidé mi deber de caballero. No pensé en usted como mi superior, sino como en alguien a quien quería proteger a toda costa. Lo habría dejado todo… La habría llevado a algún lugar lejano para estar los dos solos… Eso fue lo que sentí._

 _Las pupilas de Eirika emitieron un brillo especial y único, su corazón latió, pero su rostro no expresó más._

 _\- Seth…_

 _\- Perdóneme. Le juro que nunca volveré a olvidar mi deber de sa forma. Con su permiso – Nuevamente hizo una reverencia – La próxima vez que nos veamos, seré un perfecto caballero de Renais… Y entregaré mi vida si hace falta para proteger a mi princesa._

 _Se marchó._

 _\- Seth…_

 _Esa noche, horas después de esa conversación, ella comprendió que ese "creo" no era verdad, que debía eliminarlo de su vocabulario la próxima vez que se viera con su caballero. Aclararía todo. Debía ver por su reino, pero también por su felicidad…_

 _ **Flashback**_

\- ¿Su rodilla está mejor?

Ella asintió, nerviosa al toque de las manos de su caballero sobre su pie, mientras éste le vendaba el tobillo que jamás recibió atención.

\- Lamento las molestias – Eirika comenzó

\- Jamás serán molestias, pero yo debo disculparme por no haber tenido el servicio de una clériga ahora.

\- ¡N-No! Has hecho lo que has podido, gracias.

El silencio incomodó. Eirika pensó y encontró el tema a tratar… Aunque no fuese de su agrado.

\- Hace un mes… oí que te le habías propuesto a la hermana Natasha. Debe ser molesto que sus planes se vieran interrumpidos por este hecho.

Seth calló hasta haber concluido su tarea de vendar el tobillo de su princesa, lo aseguró y con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, le miró.

\- Jamás me le propuse, princesa.

Ahora Eirika no comprendió.

\- L-Lo oí de los soldados – Explicó ella nerviosa – Ellos dijeron que te encontraron hablando con ella acerca de unos planes de matrimonio y… Bueno…

Ahora se sentía torpe y avergonzada por hablar de un tema que no era cierto, sin antes haberlo consultado con el propio caballero.

\- Es cierto que estábamos hablando de ese tema, pero no por ella

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Puedo saber de quién hablaban?

Por un lado fingía felicidad, por otro, decepción y tristeza.

\- Más que nada, hablábamos de cómo podría declarar mis sentimientos hacia usted.

\- Ya veo… ¿Y llegaron a algo?

Seth mostró sorpresa y confusión con el rostro, pronto, rió llamando la atención de Eirika, quien no comprendía lo divertido de la situación. Tras segundos de risa por parte de él y reflexión por parte de ella, el corazón de la Princesa comenzó a latir más rápido, y sin ser capaz de controlar su vergüenza, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojizo carmesí.

\- Seth…

En su posición, sacó un pequeño anillo plateado pero brillante.

\- Sé que mi posición es la de un fiel súbdito, pero no puedo ocultar más mis sentimientos hacia usted. Quiero protegerla el resto de mi vida, pero no como mi princesa… Quiero hacerla feliz y sin importar su respuesta, me mantendré a su lado el resto de mis días.

Ella sonrió y sujetó sus manos con las suyas propias.

\- Yo sé, que seremos muy felices juntos.

Seth besó el dorso de su mano tras colocar el anillo en el dedo correspondiente, y finalmente, se incorporó para poder besar sus labios como lo llevaba deseando desde hace tanto. Eirika correspondió, olvidándose de los problemas por poco tiempo, capturando su felicidad presente y la futura.

Amaba a Seth, y Seth a Eirika, lucharían para liberar a Ephraim y vivir la vida que tanto añoraban.

A lo lejos, dos jinetes miraban divertidos.

\- La historia de la Princesa Eirika y el General Seth es muy bonita – Halagó Franz.

\- ¿Así como la tuya con Amelia? – Rió Forde dándole ligeros golpecitos en su costilla con su codo

\- H-Hermano, por favor… - Susurró avergonzado

\- Fuera de broma… - Aclaró serio – Apuesto que su historia se convertirá en una bonita leyenda que pasará de generaciones a generaciones en Renais, ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez en todo Magvel…

Era un pequeño brillo de esperanza sobre toda la oscuridad que ahora reinaba.

Su burbuja de felicidad se vio interrumpida por los gritos de Kyle.

\- ¡General Seth! – Interrumpió - ¡Generales del castillo se aproximan rápidamente! ¡Nos encontraron!

Seth chasqueó molesto, llamando en segundos a los guardias que se revelaron ante Ephraim semanas atrás.

\- ¡Nuestra prioridad es la Princesa! ¡Necesitamos retenerlos lo suficiente! – Se dirigió al trío de jinetes que esperaban – Llévense a Eirika a Frelia, el Rey está de nuestro lado y sólo nos está esperando. Garcia y el resto les daremos tiempo. Lute lleva la ruta trazada.

\- Espera, Seth – Interrumpió - ¿Te quedarás? No puedes…

Eirika no podía dejarle quedarse, no ahora que habían jurado tener una vida feliz. Él la abrazó fuertemente por varios segundos, nadie se atrevió a apresurarles.

\- Juré protegerla con mi vida… Es el deber que no voy a desatender.

\- ¡Promete que nos alcanzarás en Frelia!

Sabía que no podría cumplir su promesa, pero lo aceptó. A los estruendos en la puerta de madera, apresuró las cosas.

\- ¡Ahora váyanse!

Franz jaló con suavidad a su Princesa, hasta darle a entender que era hora de marcharse. Ella asintió, pero sin negarse a soltar la mano de su amado. Seth la miró perderse entre la oscuridad hacia la salida trasera del fuerte, suspiró y siguió con su deber.

\- Es un honor combatir a su lado, Garcia – Seth intentó subir el ánimo mientras apretaba fuertemente su lanza – El nuevo jefe de pelotón…

\- Es el mío, General Seth – Respondió de igual, apretando el mango de su hacha - ¡Por la verdadera corona de Renais!

\- ¡Por la verdadera corona de Renais!

\- Por la Princesa Eirika…

* * *

 _"Han pasado ochenta y cuatro años" (?) Mi escuela está en reparaciones desde el terremoto del pasado 19 en México, así que he estado libre estos días, aprovechando, actualizo. No sé cómo se vaya tornando la situación aquí (Soy la autora y no sé cómo va la historia (?)) pero no será tan larga. (No pasará de 10 capítulos, ni serán menos de 6), así que agradezco a quienes leen y esperan pacientes la actualización. Espero traer la siguiente pronto. ¿Alguien notó cuál es mi OTP? :v_

 _¡Hasta el próximo!_

 _P.d. Si ven errores de dedo, disculpen. Ando medio ciega (?)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem Sacred Stones no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

La bandera de la frontera se asomó por encima de la colina, a pocos metros de su posición. Ella dio la orden de avanzar con precaución, y el resto obedeció continuando sin pereza.

El silencio incomodó a algunos pocos, ella se mantenía con la incertidumbre de qué habría sucedido con su caballero de plateada armadura.

Pasaron la bandera y sus sentidos se mantuvieron en la punta de la advertencia. Se detuvo, ordenando al resto por igual, bajó del caballo ignorando las súplicas del resto por mantenerse donde estaba, pero ella siguió, acercándose a donde una jabalina yacía clavada en el pasto; La sujetó y sacó de su prisión, leyendo la nota que se hallaba enredada en la punta, escuchó un leve tintineo, una ráfaga de aire rozó su rostro y cuando el sentimiento de miedo le ordenó soltar la jabalina, se giró justo cuando una presencia se encontraba a su espalda y la punta de otra jabalina apuntaba a su yugular.

Al igual que ella, el resto de su ejército se encontraban amenazados por el ejército alado de Frelia.

\- Estás invadiendo la frontera de Frelia – Anunció la amenazante voz - ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

Eirika temió, pero hizo a un lado todo su miedo, mostrándose aún más valiente.

\- Vengo a ver al Rey de James, por parte de la corona de Renais – Comenzó – Soy Eirika

\- Habla con verdad

\- Lo hago, déjame mostrarlo. Mis intenciones no son malas, sólo vengo en paz. Mi hermano ha caído víctima de un hechizo que sólo sus amigos son capaces de librar – Ella lució firme, quitándose la capucha de la cabeza liberando su celeste cabello de las sombras – Sólo cinco minutos pido.

\- Buen disfraz – Dijo la otra – Pero no eres capaz de intimidar.

\- ¡Alto!

A la fuerza y autoritaria voz, la amenazante la dejó, empujándola hacia adelante mientras soltaba su arma. El resto le imitó, dejando al ejército de Eirika en libertad.

Una bestia alada aterrizó y de ella, bajó una jinete de verdoso cabello trenzado. Sus guardias bajaron una rodilla en muestra de respeto a la prometida del Príncipe James, y Vanessa, avergonzada por sus acciones, les pidió levantase.

\- ¡Vanessa! – Exclamó Eirika con alegría al ver cara tan conocida.

\- Su majestad, hemos estado esperando su llegada desde que Renais cayó – Explicó – Pueden ir en paz, Frelia le abrirá las puertas

\- Muchas gracias, en verdad.

* * *

\- Lamento lo que los guardias pudieron ocasionarle – Vanessa suspiró – No ha sido la primera vez que la Princesa de Renais intenta cruzar la frontera

\- ¿Y cómo es que…?

\- Viaja con un número reducido y no visten como caballeros de Renais

Eirika se alegró entonces de gran casualidad.

James se presenció a paso veloz, sin llegar a correr, reconociendo a una de ambas mujeres y mostrando una sonrisa no común.

\- ¡Vanessa! – Regañó - ¡Has desobedecido mi orden de no abandonar el palacio!

\- Lamento la desobediencia, pero cuando llegó el mensaje de que la Princesa de Renais viajaba con un ejército pequeño, tuve que creerlo por cuenta propia.

\- ¿Princesa de Renais?

Vanessa se movió hacia su prometido, revelando la apariencia de la joven princesa, quien le entregaba una sonrisa de vergüenza y cansancio, James entonces la abrazó, sorprendiéndola de su acto tan abierto.

Eirika se sentía tan feliz de tener un aliado en un estado tan bueno.

\- Te hemos estado buscando desde que Ephraim impuso leyes tan absurdas sobre Renais – Explicó – Reforzamos la búsqueda cuando supimos que habías huido.

\- Solamente lo hice – Confesó – No tenía opciones, no sabía qué hacer mi a quién acudir.

\- Pero ahora estás a salvo – Le sonrió el Rey haciendo acto de presencia – En tu hogar

\- Muchas gracias

James le ordenó a la servidumbre preparar los baños y mudas de ropa limpia a los recién llegados a la vez que otros cocinaban alimentos para los cansados.

\- ¿Han sabido de L'Arachel? – Preguntó - ¿O de…Seth?

\- Sobre eso…

Eirika tragó disimulando el miedo de las posibles malas noticias.

\- Hay mucho que hablar – James suspiró – Apuesto a que están hambrientos y cansados.

\- ¡Gracias, su majestad! – Aclamaron Forde y Kyle, quienes no se separaron de la Princesa

Con las heridas sanadas por completo, y la suciedad disipada de sus cuerpos, el ejército de Eirika se reunió en el gran comedor de Frelia, admirando los bellos y exquisitos manjares reposados en la larga y elegante mesa. Tomaron asiento, sirviéndose en su plato un poco de cada platillo.

Eirika no se sirvió mucho, pues sus pensamientos se hallan sobre su familia.

\- Necesita comer para tener energías

Levantó la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la hermana mayor de Vanessa, Syrene.

\- No puedo decir que comprendo su dolor – Siguió tomando asiento – Todos hemos sufrido, pero encerrarse no es la solución.

\- Después de la tormenta viene la calma

\- Ya verá que sí, tenga más confianza. El general Seth no cayó en batalla sabiendo que lo esperaba. – Tiene miedo, lo sé. Pero la única forma de que desaparezca, es confiando en que el mañana está cerca y las cosas serán diferentes al día anterior, ¿No?

Ella asintió.

\- Gracias

\- Un placer

Siguiendo las ordenes de su propio estómago, se sirvió aún más comida. Recibió con una sonrisa a los mejores amigos de su hermano quienes venían acompañados del joven Franz.

\- ¿Se encuentra mejor, su majestad? – Preguntó Kyle

\- Sí, gracias por ayudarme

\- ¡No tiene que agradecer! – Siguió Forde - ¡Es más que nuestro deber de caballero!

Eirika intentó disipar su aura de pesadez, cansancio y tristeza, para sonreía y comportarse como la joven muchacha que era, lejos de su título de nobleza.

\- James y Vanessa hacen bonita pareja, ¿No creen? – Rió

Los caballeros entendieron sus intenciones, y decidieron comportarse como lo que eran.

\- A Vanessa siempre le gustó, ¿No? – Cuestionó Franz mirando a su hermano

\- No me dijo nada explícito – Explicó Forde – Pero era muy notoria

\- Algo así, como usted y el general Seth.

Las mejillas de Eirika se tiñeron de carmesí, picando un pedazo de carne con su tenedor.

\- ¡Ah sí! – Franz siguió – Me confesó que admiraba a mi padre por sus grandes habilidades y actitudes, ahora entiendo por qué. Quería servir a la corona como él lo hizo, finalmente, el general Seth encontró su motivación más allá de que fuese de la corona.

\- Todos sabemos que nuestro general cayó cautivado en cuando la vio – Kyle apoyó

\- Amor a primera vista – Dijeron al unísono seguido de una risilla de confianza.

Eirika sonrió.

* * *

\- ¿Ahora ya podemos hablar?

\- ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Tú ejército se encuentra mejor?

Ella tomó aire.

\- James, de verdad, te agradezco todas las atenciones dadas a mi ejército. Pero por favor, dime lo que sabes.

James sabía que alargar la charla no serviría de nada si Eirika tenía la firme intención de conocer todo lo que se había perdido. Cruzó las manos por sobre la mesa con firmeza.

\- Como ya te habrás enterado, mi hermana Tana y Cormag han recolectado información más privada. La información que nuestros espías no consiguen.

\- ¿Y estarán bien?

\- Cormag pertenece a Grado y Grado se encuentra bajo el gobierno de Renais, así que decidió unirse a las filas de su ejército una vez más. En cuanto logra reunir información entre sus soldados, pasa a manos de Tana

\- ¿Qué hace ella? – Preguntó - ¿No la reconocen como la Princesa?

\- No cuando se hace pasar por su esposa mientras viven en una casita en las fronteras.

Eirika temía por su mejor amiga, arriesgándose a ser descubierta por un poco de información.

\- ¿Y qué…?

Le costaba formular el resto de la pregunta.

\- L'Arachel sigue sin aparecer, el ejército de Grado sirve a Renais, Carcino rompió relaciones con nosotros para firmar con Renais y Jehanna dijo unirse.

\- Entonces… ¿Sólo queda Frelia…?

Cuatro de las cinco naciones se encontraban apuntando el filo de sus armas hacia su esperanza, amenazando con destruirla por completo.

\- Y… Hay algo más.

Eirika ya no quería escuchar.

\- Ephraim le otorgó la corona a su mano derecha, Allistor. ¿Dónde está él? Nadie lo sabe, los rumores declaran que fue asesinado cuando Allistor fue declarado Rey.

Las piernas le amenazaron con doblarse y dejarla caer por el miedo y el horror, su vista se nubló y su respiración comenzó a cortarse.

\- Pero no todas son malas noticias – Se levantó de su escritorio indicándole a Eirika seguirle

Ella ya no escuchó, sólo caminó por la larga alfombra rojiza que James indicó seguir, sus pies iban sin destino, su vista sólo notaba la borrosa apariencia del heredero quien se detuvo en una puerta.

\- No quería decírtelo antes de que descansaras un poco, puedes dormir bien esta noche

Sus sentidos volvieron en cuando James abrió en par las puertas de la habitación.

Entró con el corazón latiéndole a tope, su respiración aumentó, y sus pupilas se dilataron.

\- Mi ejército logró llegar a tiempo, por lo que las bajas fueron mínimas.

La curandera dejó de atender sus heridas y se hizo a un lado para hacerle espacio a la Princesa, él se levantó de la cama, y Eirika corrió hacia él con lágrimas en el parpado inferior a punto de caer.

\- ¡Seth!

Eirika enredó sus brazos alrededor de su torso, al igual que Seth la abrazaba sujetando su delicada y fina cintura besando su celeste cabello, agradecido a los cielos verla bien.

James, junto con las curanderas que atendían a Seth, y Garcia, salieron para darles un momento de privacidad.

Eirika se apoyó sobre la punta de sus pies, olvidándose de todos sus pesares por algunos minutos.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes de FE no son de mi pertenencia, sólo los tomo prestado sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

 _*3 años después*_

El bebé cerró los ojos, fue cuando, en completa calma y silencio, sus padres se dedicaron a observarle con una sonrisa plantada en sus rostros. Sus ojos, que recién se habían cerrado, poseían unos iris azules brillantes y llenos de vida, sus pequeñas fibras revelaban un profundo y notorio cabello rojizo mientras su piel imitaba a la nieve.

Una de las maravillas que hacían latir el corazón de la princesa y el caballero durante una época oscura de guerra.

La doncella cargó a la durmiente para llevarla a una habitación contigua, dejando a sus padres en un silencio acogedor cargado de ternura.

\- ¿Has pensado ya en un nombre, Seth? – Le preguntó Eirika capturando su mano por sobre la cama

\- Soy malo para los nombres, su majestad…

\- Me gustaría que Ephraim pudiera conocerla – Suspiró con melancolía y tristeza – Apuesto a que él tendría un excelente nombre

Seth apretó la mano de su esposa con las suyas propias en modo reconfortante, sin presión, otorgándole una sonrisa sincera.

\- Y lo hará, recuperaremos Renais y a Lord Ephraim

Eirika se contagió de esa sonrisa, aumentando su positivismo y sus motivos para salir de esa cama todos los días.

\- Su majestad – Habló una voz detrás de la puerta – El rey James solicita su presencia

\- En un momento…

* * *

En tres años, la situación logró estabilizarse dentro de Magvel. James ascendió al trono poco después de que Eirika llegara al castillo de Frelia **,** meses después, contrajo matrimonio con su prometida Vanessa y al año y medio después, le dieron al reino un heredero al trono.

Por su parte, días después de haberse reencontrado, Eirika y Seth se casaron en una ceremonia pequeña sin ser una gran celebración -Como lo sería la boda de James- y tras tres años, la vida les trajo a ellos el nacimiento de una niña.

Seth cerró la puerta del despacho del rey, Eirika esperó paciente a que James comenzara a hablar sabiendo que las noticias posiblemente no fueran buenas.

\- Mi hermana debería llegar pronto a Frelia – Habló repentino cruzando sus manos frente a su rostro, Vanessa se encontraba a su lado – Las últimas noticias no han sido muy favorables

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? – Preguntó Eirika

\- Hace un par de días, han derribado las puertas del castillo de Rausten – Suspiró – No hubo soldados que protegieran el trono, así que Renais lo ha tomado

\- ¿Sigue sin aparecer Lady L'Arachel? – Preguntó Seth

\- No. Mis soldados han buscado por todo Magvel, pero pareciera haberse desvanecido – Se levantó de su escritorio, recorriendo su despacho – Desde hace un año desistimos en su búsqueda, hemos decidido concentrarnos en Ephraim

\- Pero ella tiene la única piedra sagrada – Eirika continuó observando el caminar de su amigo – Si han tomado Rausten, ¿Eso no significa también que se han apoderado de la piedra?

Vanessa tomó la palabra al ver que James no hablaría.

\- Desde que el emperador Ephraim tomó las riendas de Magvel, algunos de nuestros soldados se ofrecieron de voluntarios para infiltrarse entre sus filas como lo ha hecho Cormag en Grado – Explicó – Ellos nos han dicho ellos sobre la caída de Rausten

\- Nosotros tenemos la piedra – James declaró – Nuestros soldados la robaron antes de que el reino cayera… Está oculta en este mismo castillo

Eirika y Seth se enviaron una mirada de interrogante.

\- ¿Sólo queda Frelia…?

Su silencio les responde de una cruda manera, pero siempre han sabido que así eran las cosas. El ejército de Rausten defendió su castillo esperando a que su reina volviera y los animara con los rayos de la esperanza, pero tras casi cuatro años de su ausencia, éstos bajaron las armas cansados de una ilusión.

Querían pensar que tenían oportunidad, aún tenían compañeros guerreros que, sabían, no desistirían tan fácil de ver a su nación caer. ¡Saben que Myrrh vive en un pueblo! ¡Myrrh vivía en Caer Pelyn con Saleh! Podían… podían pedir su ayuda, pero su ciudad se hallaba bajo un contrato con Renais.

La idea de que el bosque oscuro era actualmente el lugar más seguro de Magvel, no era una locura, sin embargo, se hallaban demasiado lejos para usarlo de refugio.

Querían recordar a más compañeros de batalla, aquellos que pudiesen ayudar en medio de este peligro, pero Jehanna había cedido.

Les preocupaba un ataque, no podían mantenerse despiertos por mucho tiempo sin abrir los ojos gracias a la paranoia.

\- ¡Lord James! – Gritaron unas voces con desesperación llamando la atención de los cuatro dentro de la habitación - ¡Mi rey!

\- ¿Qué es ese escándalo? – Se mostró molesto cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe - ¡Más vale tengas una excelente excusa!

Pero el soldado se notaba nervioso y… mostraba gran sorpresa.

\- ¡E-Es la princesa L'Arachel!

Su anuncio hizo a Eirika levantarse y James mirar con gran conmoción pues el soldado parecía traer más noticias con él.

\- ¡Y…!

No habló.

\- ¡Habla ya, soldado! – Apresuró James con molestia

Silenció tragando con fuerza e incredibilidad.

\- Viene… con el rey Ephraim…

A tan sólo su respuesta, las piernas de Eirika comenzaron a temblar; Sin duda ni espera, salió corriendo de la habitación, su corazón latía con gran fuerza mientras sus ojos se humedecían de tan sólo imaginar que no mentía. Seth corrió tras ella, esperanzado de que fuera verdad.

Eirika corrió lo más veloz que podía, pero a cada paso que daba, sentía que solamente retrasaba su camino. Se sentía pesada, como si fuese a desfallecer si se detenía, todo a su alrededor iba de manera tan lenta que le molestaba; Un par de lágrimas finalmente corrieron por sus mejillas mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior evitando que cayeran. Hubo un par de veces que estuvo a punto de caer, tropezó, pero eso sólo le motivó a levantarse y seguir con el objetivo de ver a su hermano.

Corrió hasta la entrada del castillo, el pecho le dolía, la boca de su garganta de igual forma; Sus piernas no dejaban de temblarle y su corazón latir.

Salió del castillo sin detenerse, haciéndose paso entre la multitud de soldados que le estorbaban su vista. Cayó de rodillas cuando se empujó entre los soldados para ser la primera en ver, entonces… al alzar la mirada, soltó una exclamación de dolor, se cubrió la boca con las manos y sus ojos comenzaron a derramar más lágrimas.

\- La luz nos ha guiado hasta aquí, sabía que no podía fallarme… Lamento haber tardado tanto.

Se impulsó con sus rodillas, abrazando el cuerpo durmiente de su hermano gemelo que se hallaba en los brazos de la sacerdotisa; Lo envolvió con fuerza, notando que definitivamente, no era una ilusión de su mente, que el Ephraim que dormía ahora entre sus brazos, era el real. Fue incapaz de seguir sosteniendo el dolor, y lo soltó en llanto.

Los soldados se abrieron paso a la presencia de James, quien observó con sorpresa.

En efecto, eran ellos.

L'Arachel yacía sentada en el suelo, con semblante cansado, con ropa muy diferente a la que usaría, con un corte ligeramente variado a su propio, tenía algunas heridas, pero no eran demasiado profundas. En cuanto a Ephraim, éste lucía sin marcas de alguna batalla, usaba su gran armadura de emperador, su cabello había crecido mucho más, y… dormía.

\- ¡¿Qué están esperando?! – Ordenó James a los soldados - ¡Traigan una curandera y llévenlos adentro!

\- ¡Sí, su majestad!

James ayudó a L'Arachel a levantarse, ella le sonrió, agradeciendo toda su amabilidad; Seth cargó a su rey, lo sentía ligero, y aún por toda la conmoción, éste no despertó. Eirika jamás se separó de él, ni siquiera cuando los llevaron a una habitación y curaron las heridas de la sacerdotisa.

Sólo le observó, descansando en la cama, incapaz de borrar su sonrisa, limpiando sus lágrimas de vez en cuando, sosteniendo fuertemente su mano.

* * *

\- Hemos estado buscándote cuatro años…

L'Arachel suspiró con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, era momento de responder a todas las dudas.

\- Cuando Ephraim cayó ante el poder del maligno, no lo creí, ese no era el Ephraim que yo conocía – Comenzó dirigiendo sus verdosos iris al durmiente - No me quedaría de brazos cruzados, tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón, así que fui personalmente a hablar con él, en efecto, algo se había apoderado de su gran corazón.

\- ¿Algo?

\- Ephraim había cambiado drásticamente, la luz me lo dijo. Era de esperarse, no me hizo caso y hasta echó de su castillo – Apretó la taza que tenía en sus manos – Volví a Rausten con el firme propósito de hacer cambiar a Ephraim, traerlo de vuelta, así que cuando supe que Eirika había abandonado el castillo y sabiendo que el rey se mantendría ocupado buscándola, regresé a Renais dejando una serie de ordenes en mi hogar.

\- ¿Qué órdenes? – Preguntó Vanessa

-… Bajar las armas.

El silencio se apoderó fuertemente de la habitación, mientras las miradas permanecían sobre L'Arachel.

\- Mis soldados mantendrían el castillo a salvo "hasta mi regreso", pero éste regreso no sería hasta que acabase la guerra, solamente tendrían que aguantar – Continuó – Fue mi cruel de mi parte pedírselos, pero ellos aceptaron si eso traía la paz a Magvel; Por mi cuenta, me infiltré en el castillo todos estos años, vigilando de cerca, a Ephraim y a su consejero. Descubrí cosas muy horribles.

\- ¿Qué cosas? – Cuestionó Eirika temerosa.

\- Ephraim no cedió ninguna corona, su consejero la robó y con ayuda de la magia arcana, mantuvo al emperador bajo un sueño pesado – Bajó la mirada – Según leí, aquella pócima lo haría dormir por una eternidad, una muerte sin sangre.

Eirika dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de su hermano quien lucía querer despertar.

\- Todos estos años, estuve limpiando su cuerpo de aquella magia – Buscó en una pequeña bolsa, un libro de tapa blanca – Esto lo tomé prestado de Rausten, en la sagrada biblioteca y con ayuda del bastón de Latona, funcionó

\- ¿De qué forma?

L'Arachel le entregó a Eirika un frasquito transparente y ordenó no soltarlo, mantenerlo en la misma posición, apoyó el libro sobre sus piernas, abriéndolo en una determinada página, levantó el bastón en alto y comenzó a susurrar algunas palabras en un dialecto que ellos no comprendían. La gema del bastón emitió un brillo agradable a la vista, entonces lo dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Ephraim, y lo dirigió hacia arriba. Los presentes miraron con sorpresa la bruma negra que salía directamente del pecho el rey, L'Arachel dirigió el bastón hacia el frasquito, dónde toda la bruma se concentró, rápidamente Eirika lo cerró.

La sacerdotisa dejó de hablar, soltando un suspiro de cansancio al mismo tiempo que el bastón dejaba de brillar.

\- Estos cuatro años he hecho lo mismo todos los días – Explicó pidiéndole el frasco a Eirika quien se lo dio sin dudar – Poco a poco, el alma de Ephraim recobró su espíritu… un día, finalmente despertó.

\- ¿Lo hizo?

\- Pero seguía débil, no podía mantenerse despierto mucho tiempo – L'Arachel guardó sus cosas – Poco a poco, se mantuvo por más tiempo, y al fin logró reconocerme.

Eirika notó su sonrisa tan jovial y natural, con un ligero rubor en sus pómulos.

\- Cuando encontré un plan de escape, Rausten había tirado sus armas, fue la oportunidad perfecta. Durante la noche, cuando la mayoría de soldados habían salido para tomar mi país, hui con Ephraim gracias a algunos otros rebeldes. Logramos salir de Renais durante la noche, Ephraim estuvo cuerdo ese rato, fue más fácil escapar… En el borde de Mulan, nos encontramos a unos viejos conocidos, mi gran Dozla y Rennac, ellos nos guiaron hasta la frontera con Frelia y cuando fuimos atacados por sorpresa, nos dieron la vía libre.

\- Entiendo entonces aquel mensaje de la frontera… - Susurró James

\- Ephraim perdió fuerzas antes de llegar a ella, creí que estaríamos perdidos… - Sonrió – Hasta que la señorita Syrene acudió a nuestro rescate por órdenes de la nueva reina.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con sus allegados? – Preguntó Seth

\- Sé que ellos estarán bien – Asintió calmada – La luz los guiará a mí una vez más

Algunos quejidos sonoros desviaron a Eirika de su atención a los nobles, para dirigirla a la cama donde Ephraim… recién despertaba.

\- Eiri…ka… - Dijo su nombre con un susurro dolido, sus ojos apenas podían abrirse

\- Ephraim... – Susurró ella con una sonrisa, nuevamente las lágrimas caían de sus ojos – Hermano, estás en casa…


End file.
